


No Chill

by godbless_shitposting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Driving the two of them insane, M/M, Very very mundane events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godbless_shitposting/pseuds/godbless_shitposting
Summary: "Apparently, it was National Crime Day or something because it was the day that everyone decided to rob everything. And it was more tedious than anything. The issues weren't even coming from metahumans or Snart and Rory. It was just a bunch of random criminals or random people doing nothing bad that were intent on exhausting the Flash and Vibe. And it was working."





	No Chill

"If I hear that alarm one more time I'm gonna shove this computer out the fucking window!" Cisco yelled. Barry just sighed. Apparently, it was National Crime Day or something because it was the day that everyone decided to rob everything. And it was more tedious than anything. The issues weren't even coming from metahumans or Snart and Rory. It was just a bunch of random criminals or random people doing nothing bad that were intent on exhausting the Flash and Vibe. And it was working.

"It's not even a bank, it's a grocery store or something," Barry muttered, growing even more and more frustrated. Some random home improvement store had brodcast a panic alarm. Still, he wanted to stay positive. "I'll race you."

"Barry, honey, I'm sorry, but no matter how fast you run, you can't beat my breaching. It's instantaneous," Cisco laughed. Barry raised his eyebrows.

"Wanna bet?" he asked, speeding off. Cisco gasped and opened a breach. He sprinted into it and ended up falling face-first into a familiar red fabric. He groaned into Barry's suit.

"You've gotta be kidding me," he said, his voice muffled by Barry's chest. Barry placed a short kiss on the top of his head.

"I win. Come on."

Barry and Cisco walked side by side into the store, expecting to see hostages or someone with a gun. What they actually saw was people shopping normally, and four people in uniform. After a moment, all eyes turned to the heroes. Barry and Cisco were equally as confused as everyone else is the room.

"Is everyone okay?" Barry finally broke the silence. A blonde girl in uniform squinted.

"Peachy. Is something wrong?"

"Well, somebody pressed the panic alarm," Cisco said. At this, Barry noticed a teenage boy with short black hair stiffen. Cisco saw it too and could almost see the kid pouring with sweat. He nudged Barry. Barry leaned in so they could whisper.

"What?"

"Nothing's happening."

"What do you mean?"

"You see that black haired kid?"

"Yeah? Oh. Wait. Yeah, he probably pressed it."

"Let's g-" Cisco was interrupted by the shrieking of a fire alarm down the street. He sighed. "High school. Give me a lift, Flash?" Barry smiled.

"Sure thing, Vibe." With this, Barry practically threw Cisco over his shoulder. It was an easy task, as Cisco was 6 inches shorter than him. Cisco hated it when Barry reminded him if that fact. Except for the fact that he secretly loved being small enough for Barry to A. See him from the optimal selfie angle, and B. Barry is almost always gentle with him. Keyword being _almost._  Before Cisco could protest, however, Barry was speeding to the high school, which was blaring an alarm, but no smoke could be seen. Only students filing out of the school and murmuring something about a drill during fifth block.

All the students were asking questions about the situation, but nobody seemed to in a panic. One of these was a girl who's mascara was slightly running and the sleeves of her red Star Trek hoodie were burnt. He seemed hysterical. Barry and Cisco looked at each other. _She did it._

"Hey, can you tell us what happened? We need to get in there as soon as we can," Cisco called. The girl was laughing as she made her response.

"My-" She couldn't get her answer out as she doubled over with more laughter. She wiped the corners of her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie. "My cookies caught on fire!" she finally cried. Barry and Cisco looked at each other again, a confused look on their faces. Soon, another girl came running at them. She had very dark brown hair with teal streaks in it. She was also laughing and buried her head into the girl's shoulder.

"I hate you!" she shrieked. "I cannot believe you set off the alarms because you burned your shit! This is why you're getting a C in Cullanary!" Barry sighed.

"So we're not actually needed?" Cisco asked. The girls faced each other and shrugged, then were overcome with another wave of laughter.

"Sorry!" the girl in the hoodie shouted with a shrugged. Barry tried not to roll his eyes.

"It's fine. Be more careful," he said. He looked at Cisco, who nodded. He sped to the lab. Cisco was leaning back in a chair uoon Barry's arrival. His hands were over his face.

"Told you," he mumbled. "You can't beat my breaching." Barry gave a huff of laughter and took a seat next to his boyfriend.

"Today has been the worst."

"I know! Can't the world just chill for, like, one second?"

"All I want to do is just-"

An alarm sounded from one of the computers. Barry and Cisco groaned loudly.

"-Sit with you and have some piece and quiet," Barry finished with a defeated tone. Cisco raised his eyebrows.

"Not for too long though, eh, Flash?" Barry gave a scoff of a laugh in response to Cisco's flirting.

"Maybe after this we can get right on that," Barry said with a grin. Cisco returned the smile and leaned forward with a hum. Barry closed the distance between them and they indulged in a short kiss before the alarm pierced their thoughts once more. Cisco peeked his eyes open and caught sight of a familiar temperature signature. He pulled away from Barry and pointed at the computer.

"This may be the most eventful thing that's happened all day, but I still can't believe this is actually happening today of all days," Barry groaned. He knew that temperature reading like he knew his own name. He turned to Cisco.

"Let's go catch a Cold."

"God, that was awful."

"You still love me, though, don't you, Barry?"

"Yeah, I do. Come on."

The long day was just about to get longer.


End file.
